How to Love
by GreenTeaSocks
Summary: after being hurt and heart-broken one time to many Arthur stumbles upon someone playing guitar. fail summary fails. the story is much better then the description. rated T because I'm the author. written to the song How to Love by Lil Wayne.


**A/N can I just warn you, that. It might be confusing because it keeps switching from POV's at the start. Also swearing and shounen ai. And it's cheesy, really cheesy.**

* * *

><p>All Alfred needed was to get away from the loud music and the best place for that was the garden. Whose party was this? How did he even get convinced to come?<p>

He made his way to the moonlit pond in the centre of the brightly colored garden. He sat down on the park bench and breathed in the fresh scent of the garden. He heard a rustling behind him near the corner of the garden. He concentrated on the sound and heard quiet sobs. He smiled at himself and picked up the guitar that was recently hanging on his back.

Arthur just sat there head in knees sobbing quietly to himself. He scolded himself internally for being such a girl. He hated being such a… what did Kiku call it, Uke?

'he said he loved me' he thought to himself hugging his knees. 'then he just goes and makes-out with some random girl'. this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, it's like Arthurs heart was just there to be messed with, he was sick of it. Arthur heard the soft sound of a guitar playing nearby but ignored it and continued hugging his knees close.

"_You had a lot of crooks tryna' steal your heart_" Arthur felt a fresh flow of tears stream down his face as the singing started. "_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out. How to Love"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever"<em> Alfred continued singing as he heard the sniffles turn into sobs once again. "_Now you're in the corner tryna' put it together" _he smirked as he sung and the sobs ceased.

Arthur looked up trying to locate the source of the sound, did this person know what happened? No, they were here before he was. _"How to love. How to love"_

"_For a second you were here, why you over there?" _Alfred kept his head down smiling smugly trying his hardest not to turn around to Arthur. "_It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body, Like you never had a love. Never had a love."_

Arthur crawled through the shrubbery that was protecting him from the prying eyes of the world and looked through to find the person singing. He pushed the plants apart slightly and stared out towards the source.

He saw a tall figure playing the guitar on a bench in front of the pond "who are you?" he whispered to himself.

"_Now you're sitting there in this damn corner. Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder" _ Alfred lifted his head slightly and stared across the small pond. "_See you had a lot of crooks tryna' steal your heart" _

"_how to love"_ Arthur watched in awe as the stranger lifted his head slightly revealing a moonlit head of wheat-blonde hair, is that Alfred… no he can't play guitar, let alone sing. At this moment all Arthur wanted was to see his face, who the hell is this guy? Arthur was actually kind of freaked out at how much this person knew, maybe it was just a coincidence. He nodded to himself, just a coincidence. His head shot up when he heard a soft chuckling "I know you're there, Arthur" that voice… it is Alfred. Fuck, he's got a good voice.

The guitar continued playing the tune but the singing had stopped. Alfred kept his head forward not looking back towards Arthur. Arthur stood up and brushed himself off walking towards the seat. "just so you know, I wasn't watching" Arthur said and Alfred laughed. "what's so funny?" he demanded.

"nothing" Alfred laughed. He looked at Arthur as he sat down next to Alfred in front of the pond. "_See I just want you to know"_

Arthur's head shot up as Alfred began singing again "please don't…"

"_that you deserve the best cause you're beautiful"_ Alfred continued playing looking at the reflection of the moon in the pond aware of those bright-green eyes staring at him. He turned his head and looked at Arthur smiling "_you're beautiful. Yeah"_

Arthur looked into those sky blue eyes looking at the reflection of the full-moon. "_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual, far from the usual"_

Arthur felt tears coming in his eyes again and tried to fight them away. He looked down at his hands and then out at the pond. No wonder Alfred was here, the pond looked beautiful. The soft music made him forget about anything that happened just more than five minutes ago.

"_how to love…"_ Arthur looked up at Alfred and saw he was watching him, looking down quickly he blushed and forced himself to look back up at Alfred. "…_how to love"_

Alfred took Arthurs hand and smiled at him "I'll show you the kinda of love you deserve". Arthur soon found himself kissing Alfred. He felt his heart pounding like it was going to fall out of his chest. like that one kid, Ivan. whose' heart fall's out, that's weird. Alfred felt on top of the world and Arthur felt real happiness. The broke the kiss Alfred beaming at Arthur. "I'll teach you how to love".

* * *

><p><strong>AN oh so cheesy. enough reviews and I'll make it a reader insert for all you America fan-girls.**


End file.
